gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/Chansons que glee devrait reprendre (selon moi)
Love Profusion de Madonna chanté par Blaine I don't Feel Like Dancin' '''des Scissor Sisters duo HummelBerry '''Carmen de Lana Del Rey par Santana et Tina Heart of Glass'''de Blondie de Sam à Mercedes '''Where is my mind? des Pixies par les frères Puckerman The Bay '''de Metronomy par Blaine '''Life In Technicolor II de Coldplay par les ND Get in line '''des I'm From Barcelona par les ND '''Please don't stop the music de Rihanna par Brittany Genie in a bottle de Chritina Aguilera par Marley Thinkin' of you de Katy Perry par Marley & Rachel I love you 5 de Nevershoutnever par Blaine White flag de Dido par Tina Viva la vida de Coldplay par Jake Yellow '''de Coldplay par Puck '''Life on mars '''de David Bowie par Kurt '''You know I'm no good d'Amy Winehouse par Kitty Relax de Mika par les ND Déjà vu de Beyonce duo Tina et Artie It's not fair de Lily Allen par Quinn My all de Mariah Carey par Rachel Dirrty de Christina Aguilera par les Kitty & Wade Kid de MGMT par les Warblers Titanium de SIA par Kurt et Rachel Shut up de Simple Plan par Puck & Finn The Sweet escape de Gwen Stefani par Rachel & Santana What is love? de Haddaway par Puck (lol) Love the way you lie de Eminem et Rihanna par Artie et Mercedes Paparazzi '''de Lady Gaga par Kitty ' ''Closer de Neyo par Artie Video Game de Lana Del Rey par Santana New Age de Marlon Roudette par Sam et Artie When you're smilling de Louis Armstrong par Kurt & Rachel What a wonderful world par les ND What goes around come around '''de Justin Timberlake par Mike '''Where is the love? '''des Black eyed peas par Artie et Mercedes '''CrusCrushCrush '''de Paramore par Joe '''What the Hell '''d'Avril Lavigne par Quinn et Santana '''Hurt de Christina Aguilera par Kurt Cry me a river de Justin Timberlake par Artie Wonder why de Julian Perretta par Sebastian If I ever feel better de Pheonix par les Warblers So what de Pink par les Warblers Family Portrait de Pink par Artie et Blaine Hey you de Pony Pony Run Run par les Warblers Don't stop me now de Quenn par Hummelberry Done: Don't Stop Me Now How to save a life '''de The Fray par Klaine '''What you Know de 2 door cinema club par Brody I have a dream de ABBA par les ND Heart of glass de Blondie par Kurt et Tina Your song d'Elton John par Rachel Done: Your Song No you girls de Franz Ferdinant par Blaine Into the groove de Madonna par les ND Bleeding Love de Leona Lewis par Rachel.Tina.Kurt.Mercedes Hung up'de Madonna par Santana,Britany,Blaine'' (bientôt par Tina) '''Killing me soflty des Fugees par Artie,Marley et Kitty Heavy Cross de The Gossip par Kitty & Marley Feeling Good '''de Nina Simone par Santana '''Grenade de Bruno Mars par Jake Killer Queen de Queen par les Vocal Adrenaline Kids in America de Kim Wilde par les VA Funky Town de Lips inc. par les VA We Will Rock You '''de Queen par les VA '''Done: We Will Rock You Dynamite '''de Taio Cruz par Jesse You Real Got Me de The Kinks par Brody,Finn et Jesse (chanté à Rachel *-*) '''I belong to you de Muse par Brody (à Rachel *-*) The Show Must Go On de Queen par Jesse Can't Get You out of my head '''de Kylie Minogue par Marley '''Don't Mess With My Man de Lucy Pearl par Wade/Unique et Kitty (en fait, à la base je la voulais pour Mercedes et Santana comme une réponse à '''The Boy Is Mine')'' Me&U de Cassie par Marley Leave Get Out de Jojo par Santana I Hate This Part des PCD par Santana,Rachel et Mercedes Come Clean d'Hilary Duff par Marley Apologize de OneRepublic par Jake et Finn We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together de Taylor Swift duo Finchel (mouhaha) Skyfall d'Adele par Mercedes et Santana Chasing The Sun des Wanted par Jake,Artie,Sam et Joe Skiny Love de Bon Iver par Rachel Forever Young d'Alphaville par Mike,Puck,Finn,Sam et Artie This Love de Maroon 5 par Jake Chasing Car de Snow Patrol par Jake Lady Marmelade de Patti Labelle par Santana,Rachel,Mercedes et Quinn Airplanes de B.O.B et Hayley Williams par Artie et Marley Unfaithful de Rihanna par Marley Complicated d'Avril Lavigne par Tina I'm With You d'Avril Lavigne par Marley Papa Don't Preach de Madonna par Quinn (en version complète **) Don't Stop Believin' de Journey par les nouveaux ND Piece of Me de Britney Spears par Brittany Boys,Boys,Boys de Sabrina par Kitty I Should Be So Lucky de Kylie Minogue par Kitty Under The Bridge des Red Hot Chilli Peppers par Rachel et Puck Mad World de Tears for Fears par Artie Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen par Brody Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word d'Elton John par Rachel,Santana,Finn,Kurt,Blaine,Brittany,Emma et Will (en réponse à The Scientist) Catégorie:Billets de blog